Linda Park
Linda Nygaard (née Park) was the wife of Lester Nygaard and a former assistant of Bo Munk's insurance company. Early Life Linda Park was born outside the United States. She moved to America with her parents at the age of three, and they settled in Minnesota. Her parents owned a motel and Linda worked here, first only doing laundry but later more general cleaning roles. She was often appalled by the state of the motel rooms. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" Linda is seen working at Bo Munk Insurance Shop at the desk behind Lester's. She talks with Bo as he approaches her desk. The day after Sam dies and Bo asks Lester for the insurance files on Sam, she is again seen at her desk. "A Muddy Road" Linda is seen again at work talking with Bo. Once Lester arrives saying he is ready to work, Linda tells him he is brave for being able to cope with his wife's death. She asks him if he got the soup she sent him earlier, which he did. "The Heap" At work, Lester gets compliments from Linda on the new suit and tie. She is about to ask him out to dinner, when Gina and her two sons barge into the office. She now knows that she was never going to get the insurance, and threatens Lester to get her the $2,000,000 by the end of the day. She tells Mickey and Moe to beat him up a little to give Lester an incentive. Instead, Lester takes a stapler and jams staples into both their heads and gets everyone to calm down. The three of them leave, Linda is amazed by his performance in dealing with the three and is clearly impressed and even more interested in Lester than before. One year later, Lester is shown at an award ceremony with Linda. When he wins the award and gives his speech it is revealed that Linda is now his wife, and Lester says she has helped him through the events of the last year. After the ceremony when they are heading up to their room, Lester catches the eye of some other young women and although Linda says she is tired and going to bed, Lester says he will stay up for a nightcap, although he is clearly attempting to catch some more attention from the other women. Linda goes up to bed, whilst Lester goes to the bar. "A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage" After the events with Malvo in the lift, Lester wakes Linda up and tells her they have to leave. She makes little argument as they make their escape and does not make much question of Lester's obviously paranoid behaviour concerning being followed by Malvo. After they get an earlier flight home, he diverts her questions about why they left so early by proposing a holiday with the ulterior motive of escaping the country, and she says she would like to go to Mexico and he agrees telling her they will leave that night on an impulse. When they arrive back at home he tells her to go and pack whilst he goes to the store to get the passports, and she suggests that they have defrosted soup for dinner - oblivious to his suspicious behaviour. When Deputy Molly arrives at the door and Lester is suggesting that they arrange a meeting later at the station, Linda tells him not to be rude and invites Molly in. After Lester struggles to answer Molly's questions about why they came home early, Linda lies for Lester, saying that she was homesick and it was her idea to come home early. Lester goes along with it, and everything seems to be going well until Molly says not to leave town until the investigation is over as some detectives were coming from Vagas to talk to Lester. Linda is disappointed that they can't go on their trip, but before she says anything to Molly about their cancelled plans, Lester talks over her to silence her. Later, Lester prints off the tickets anyway, and tells Linda that he has spoken to Molly and that she has cleared the trip, so they get in the car to head to the airport, via the store to collect the passports and some extra money. When they approach the store, Lester slows down, and Linda asks him why he hasn't stopped at the shop. Lester says it is because it is icy outside, although it is really because he suspects Malvo is inside. He parks some distance away instead. Then, when Linda is waiting for Lester to get out to get the passports, he hesitates. He then lies and says that he hurt his back putting the luggage in the car, and asks if she will go. Linda obliges, and Lester suggests that she wear his coat because "It's cold outside." and that she "put up the hood; I wouldn't want your pretty face to freeze." She then enters the shop, and we see her flick on the lights, go over to the safe where the passports and money are kept, and Malvo's shadow as he stands up and pulls out a gun, thinking Linda is Lester. He then shoots her in the head and kills her, whilst Lester watches horrified from the car. Episode Appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *103 - A Muddy Road *108 - The Heap *109 - A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage *110 - Morton's Fork (dead body) Trivia To be added. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 1 recurring characters Category:Females Category:Deceased